


Intentions and outcomes

by Kirlial



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 15:17:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15075953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirlial/pseuds/Kirlial
Summary: In which Oswald questions some of Edward's actions. Takes place early S3, where they're mayor and Chief-of-Staff.





	Intentions and outcomes

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my first Gotham story. In early S3 I really wished Oswald had been more clever while Edward and others were scheming. I wanted to write a quick little story where he ranted about a few of Edward's actions but it turned into more of a stern telling-off.

“Edward, we need to talk,” Oswald said, inviting him into his office.

Edward could sense his annoyance. Oswald had been rather moody for days and he wasn’t sure why. He had been hoping that Oswald would get over it. He was probably going to lash out over some petty reason, content that Edward would be obedient.

“What can I help you with?” He replied pleasantly, following him into the Mayor’s office, wondering what couldn’t just be discussed at the mansion over drinks.

“Sit down,” Oswald said, gesturing to the chair opposite his desk. Edward frowned slightly at the unnecessary formality but did as requested as Oswald took the seat at the desk.

There was a long pause as Oswald frowned at him. Was he trying to convey disapproval? Edward’s work was exemplary. “Is there a problem?” He asked.

Oswald leaned forward. “Several issues. I have overlooked enough of them.” Well, that sounded belligerent.

“In my election campaign, I was going to bribe the officials to ensure my victory. You went behind my back and took the bribes back,” Oswald began.

Edward almost chuckled at Oswald’s stormy expression. Hadn’t he proved that it was unnecessary, that it was better if he didn’t go straight to bribery? Was the other man looking to start a fight? “Bribes were unnecessary, it was better to win without them, as you proved, Oswald.”

“That is not the point. You went behind my back to do this without telling me, at a critical moment. You forced my hand,” Oswald said, his face a mask.

“So? It was the right decision.”

“Then you should have discussed it with me, not forced it upon me. I do not like to be caught unawares like that. What if you had been wrong?”

“Please. I knew I was right, you had substantial support, I didn’t think there was enough time to try and convince you,” he replied.

“But your actions were clumsy, Edward. What if Aubrey James had been using bribes or some other pressure and won despite me having the popular vote? What would it look like to the officials if I promised a bribe and didn’t deliver one – I would have turned them against me, which could have cost me the election.”

Edward hadn’t considered that. “If they were crooked then we’d have caught them, and you’d look even better by comparison,” he argued. “Besides, it worked out perfectly and we were able to run a clean election and you learned that the people’s support was genuine.”

“Just because it worked out, does not mean it was the right decision – I just don’t want you to go behind my back, even if you disagree with me, okay?” Oswald was looking less severe.

Edward sighed. “Duly noted. Is that all?”

“Not quite.” Oswald smirked. “Next, I wanted to discuss our actions at the celebration party in Sirens.”

“You are referring to the revelation that Butch was working against you?” Edward checked. Oswald had been ecstatic at the end of the party.

Oswald nodded. “The thing was, he was not working against me, was he?”

Butch’s scheme was to create a threat in the form of the Red Hood Gang and then take them out, allowing him to pose as a hero. Edward had figured this out easily enough. He had thought Oswald was unaware of this, but he supposed it wasn’t impossible that he’d also have figured it out.

“He created the Red Hood Gang and humiliated you for his own gain, even if he didn’t intend to remove you from power entirely then. You’d never be able to trust him.”

“Hmm.” Oswald leaned back into his chair, looking thoughtful. “Instead you drove him away from me, forced me to cut ties with him.”

Oh, Oswald was spinning this to make him sound like the bad guy. “It was for your own good,” Edward affirmed.

“Butch was a valuable asset in the open where I could see him and now instead he’s in hiding, probably plotting against me. How, exactly, is that an improvement?” 

“Well,” Edward paused, realising he didn’t have an immediate answer. “He didn’t help your image, he was a threat and if you are still afraid of him, then I can get rid of him, permanently.”

“I will keep that in mind,” he replied. “You do realise that he still carries a lot of weight in the underworld. I only have as much support as I do because he was not interested in being in charge?”

Edward was vaguely aware of this, though he’d been in Arkham at the time. “Still, he was in charge of the red hood gang which existed purely to humiliate you. All I did was expose him.”

“And you did this behind my back, without telling me,” Oswald pressed.

Edward grinned, he had an answer for this one. “It had to be done without you knowing, your reaction to the reveal had to be genuine.”

Oswald sighed. “Edward, I am an excellent actor, I can easily pull off shocked. I would have preferred you told me, rather than scheme behind my back because you think you know best.”

He continued: “furthermore, it didn’t look that great for one of my right-hand men to point a gun at me at my own celebration. I’d have preferred to get rid of him privately, if I was to get rid of him at all. Why did you turn it into a spectacle?”

“We needed to hurt Butch’s credibility, so he lost all of his support, a public display was the best way to achieve this – as you say, he had connections,” Edward answered, getting tired of being on the defensive.

“I see. And I disagree with you, Edward. This is not how I would’ve handled the Butch situation and I don’t like that you kept it a secret from me.”

Oswald’s hand were clenched into fists. “In future, tell me what you’re doing! Don’t plot behind my back!”

“You seemed very grateful when it happened,” Edward observed.

“You almost died! I like that you’re on my side, working with me. It’s your methods that worry me.”

“Right.” Edward paused, still feeling irritated at this dressing-down. He was not a yes-man, he was his own person. But then again, this was his job and Oswald was nominally his boss. “Anything else, or are we done here?”

“One more thing – a small thing. I asked you to dinner the other night and you never arrived. Please let me know before you suddenly disappear without warning.”

“I apologised for that one. I’d just met Isabella though – it was once in a lifetime, you know?”

Oswald nodded stiffly, still looking dour. He was far too offended by that, Edward thought. They ate dinner together almost every night and they worked together. Surely, he wasn’t lacking for his presence? The bizarre thing was that he asked him to attend like it was anything other than their usual arrangement.

“Speaking of, I was planning to go and meet Isabella now. If we’re done here.”

Oswald looked incensed but nodded stiffly. “Yes, you may go. Thank you for meeting with me.” 


End file.
